


Trying to fight fate

by Ruby_slippers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Daft, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, No Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slippers/pseuds/Ruby_slippers
Summary: It's so obvious that Callum and Ben are into other, why can't they just get together?The ridiculous situation is driving Lola and Jay mad.Why is it that they just keep trying to fight fate?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Trying to fight fate

**Author's Note:**

> A totally daft little story, of pure silliness and fluff!
> 
> Happy Sunday :-)

The pub was bustling with people, a low hum of chatter filling the room.  
In the corner Ben, Lola and Jay sat chatting, Ben on a stool and Lola and Jay sat huddled close together in the booth. Ben staring intermittently at the door waiting anxiously.

“There you are” Ben’s face broke into a smile as Callum burst through the door. “We were starting to wonder, your beer’s probably warm!” 

Ben pushed out a stool from underneath the table for Callum to sit on. Callum was over half an hour late. Their weekly pub quiz entry was not going to go well without him.

“Sorry, you know how it is, work has just been mental” Callum said sitting down and grabbing the bottle taking a big swig.

“No worries, you’re here now” Ben smiled sweetly at Callum as he reciprocated, looking directly at Ben with the kind of smile that ran from his mouth up to his heart eyes.

“Uh-hum” Jay cleared his throat. “So you guys ready for this quiz then?”

Ben turned to face Jay and a smiling Lola “Yeah, course.”

It was becoming ridiculous, this situation. It was so clear that they were completely into each other, but in the year since Ben had returned to the square and met Callum they had decided to ignore the obvious feelings between them and instead develop a really close friendship. Regularly hanging out, with or without others, going out for dinner, nights out alone, and nothing. Nothing ever happened. Jay found the whole thing rather irritating, but Lola was desperate for them to get together and for the double dates to begin, but for now it seemed like she was fighting a losing battle.

“Second place again huh?” Jay said frustrated. “Babe it doesn’t really matter does it?” Lola placed her hand on Jay’s thigh “we got free drinks!”

“Would be nice to win just once though wouldn’t it?” Jay sulked.

“Maybe next week eh? Let’s go get the drinks yeah? Same again boys?” Lola stood next to Callum as he continued to be engrossed in his conversation with Ben, both of them staring intensely at each other.

“GUYS!” Lola said more forcefully, as Ben and Callum turned to look at her “same again? For the free round?”

“Sorry Lo, yeah, cheers” Ben said. Lola turned grabbing Jay and pulling him back towards the bar. Standing at the bar they turned back to look at Callum and Ben who had gone back to talking intensely. Their bodies moving closer together as they stared into each other’s eyes.  
“Really Jay, look at ‘em. I just don’t get it, I’ve never seen two people more into each other and completely deluded about it!”

“I know Lo, but what can ya do eh? They’ll have to come to it on their own.” Jay turned back to the bar.

“Well, maybe we can move things along, just a bit.” Lola’s eyes twinkled.

“What are you thinking?” Jay turned to Lola.

“Well, what if we set them both up with really terrible guys? And then maybe they will realise that they should be together?”

“Really Lo?” Jay’s eyebrows raised. “I don’t know if we should meddle”

“Why not? We’ve tried waiting for it to happen naturally and it’s been a year now. And just think of the fun we can have along the way!” Lola chuckled. “it just so happens that I know the perfect guys!”

“Really? Who?”

“Never you mind. Leave it to me. I’ll sort this” Lola said, flashing Jay a cheeky smile.

Two weeks later and Lola was giddy excited, sitting in the Albert with Jay. They had already secured a booth and deliberately arrived early, slowly sipping on some cocktails.

“Lo, what’s with you?” Jay enquired.

Lola’s eyes darted around the room. “What do you mean babe?”

“You are up to something, I know you!”

“Me?” Lola’s smirked at him. “Of course not”

Callum arrived, looking gorgeous, crisp white shirt, light blue jeans and his hair perfect. He spotted Lola in the booth, looking around the seats clearly looking for Ben. Realising that he wasn’t there, his face dropped a little as he headed over. 

“Hey Cal, you ok?” 

“Hey Lo, yeah good ta, you good?”

“Yeah! Jay’s at the bar getting the drinks, it’s only the three of us tonight, Ben’s got himself a date!” Lola deliberately dropped the bomb, watching Callum’s face gently drop. “But hey we don’t need him right? We’ll still have a good night, yeah?”

“Of course” Callum said avoiding Lola’s eyes “Yeah, it will be a good night. So, er, who is um, Ben with?”

“Some guy called Mike. He comes into the salon, so I thought they would get along.”

“So, um, you know him?” Callum stuttered.

“Yeah, he’s a great guy, I think they’ll get on. It would be nice for Ben to have a boyfriend.”  
It was all Lola could do to hold in the chuckle inside as she saw the wave of panic flash across Callum’s face. Finally he was starting to realise how he really felt.  
As the night wore on Callum became more and more miserable. Jay and Lola deliberately laid on the PDA in front of him, kissing and cuddling in the booth and dancing close on the dance floor, as he stared into his beer, clearly missing Ben.  
“It’s working” Lo whispered into Jay’s ear hugging his close on the dancefloor. “It’s only a matter of time”

“So what is the next part of the plan?” Jay asked.

“Just wait and see “ Lola laughed. “Ooh, look, here he comes”

Jay looked over to Callum “ Him? Really? Isn’t he that annoying guy who comes into the café all the time. Even Kathy doesn’t like him and she likes everyone!”

“Look babe, only Callum can make this happen. You know what Ben is like, he just keeps all his feelings locked up. So Callum is going to have to think that he is losing Ben and have a bad date and then maybe he’ll finally do something about it!”

“Well this is going to be interesting!” Jay laughed. “Lo, you are either an evil genius or a nightmare!”

“Well we both know the answer to that question!” Lola smirked.

Lola and Jay watched as Ken approached Callum. “Here we go” Lola chuckled.

Lola had spoken to Ken a few days before after securing Ben’s date with Mike. Knowing that Ben would be out of the picture, she had asked Ken to ‘pop by’ the Albert and spend some time chatting up Callum. Ken whilst was an acquired taste, he was short, round, with balding hair, and dodgy glasses, and he actually had a fella at home, he just never mentioned him, and once Lola started to chatting to him casually in the café a few times she had got it out of him. A total safe choice for this task!  
Once Lola explained the situation he was actually pretty happy to help, flattered to be included in something for once. He had spent 2 years working around the square and was hardly ever spoken to. Lola explained that she just needed someone to chat up Callum, but they had to be persistent, this wasn’t going to be a 5 minute conversation, she was looking for at least an hour, and for someone to appeal to that nice side of Callum, so that he felt too guilty to just leave. Hiding in the corner of the dancefloor Lola and Jay watched avidly as Callum squirmed his way through the conversation. Ken was doing brilliantly, gently touching Callum’s arm, whilst laughing outrageously at whatever Callum was saying. Callum looked around scanning the room looking desperately for Jay and Lola, they had got themselves into a great position where they could see him, but they knew that from the way the lights were positioned he wouldn’t be able to see them.

After a good half an hour Lola decided to swing by the table. Ken was mid flow now, complementing Callum and had moved closer to Callum to ensure that their legs were touching. As Lola approached he touched Callum’s hair and it took everything in Lola not to laugh. Ken was doing brilliantly.

“Oops sorry, don’t mean to be a gooseberry” Lola said. “Just need my coat, me and Jay are going to get off now, seen as you seem to be having a good time without us Cal”  
Deliberately avoiding Callum’s eyes, Lola reached over grabbing their coats and swiftly turning over to signal to Jay that they were going. “Catch ya later Cal, hope you have a good night” she said and with a cheeky wink, she walked out with Jay behind her.

Outside they gave into their giggles.  
“You are evil babe” Jay eventually said. “Cal is going to kill us!”

“Well if they could just pull themselves together then we wouldn’t be in this situation! Now operation Ben…”

“So, where is he anyway?”

“He’s in the Vic, wanna check in and see how it’s going?”

“Why do I reckon this is going to be hilarious as well?

“Just you wait!”

Lola and Jay walked into the pub and immediately saw Ben sitting in a booth with Mike.  
Mike was gorgeous, blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes. He of course also had a fella, but Ben did know that and he was happy to help Lola in her quest. He was also happy to act like the biggest ass for a couple of hours. From the look on Ben’s face it was clearly working.  
Mike also had one hand on Ben’s thigh whilst his other was stroking his hair. Ben looked furious, excusing himself from the table, he made his way over to where Jay and Lola was propping up the bar.

“What the hell is this Lo?” he hissed at Lola.

“What do you mean? He’s fit isn’t he?”

“Yeah and a total prick! So up himself and even said that he doesn’t think that us gay’s should have kids, ya know they’re better off with the hetro’s!”

“What the actual hell? Why would you set me up with someone like him? You really have the worst taste.” Ben glared.

“I don’t reckon Callum would agree with you there. Got him on a lovely date at the moment in the Albert. There’s nothing wrong with Mike, it’s just you!”

“Well I’m off and you can deal with him!” Ben said pointing back at Mike before he stormed out, the pub door swinging behind him.

Lola laughed as Mike wandered over.  
“Cheers Mike, you did brilliantly”

“No problem, that was actually really fun. Maybe once this is over I can meet him again, properly, I’ll bring Joe as well, Ben’s actually good fun.” 

“Can I get you a drink, to say thanks properly?”

“No thanks, gotta get going, but we’ll catch up soon yeh?”

“Sure thing, and thanks again”

“So how are you feeling now babe?” Jay said turning to Lola.

“Pretty happy actually” Lola said smiling.

Two days later and Jay and Lola were waiting in the pub. Lola couldn’t wait to see how her meddling had gone. Had Ben and Callum finally realised that really they were meant for each other? She had spent the last couple of days imagining their wedding, her and Jay at the top table, maybe she would even be mentioned in the speeches…

Ben walked in, with a big smile on his face. “You guys alright?”

“Yeah, you?” Lola said inquisitively “How’s things with you?”

“Pretty good actually” Ben beamed 

“Hmm, what’s with you?” Jay asked.

“It’s a fella aint it?” Lola said, her heart starting to pound.

“Could be, could be…” Ben said mysteriously.

“Anyone we know?” Lola could barely contain her excitement.

“Na”

“What?” The word fell out of Lola’s mouth before she realised.

Ben laughed “I wouldn’t trust your taste again Lo, not after that Mike guy. No I went up West didn’t I? Been a great couple of days, if you know what I mean” Ben winked.

Lola shot a look of panic at Jay “So you met someone?”

“Yep, he’s got all the right qualities, sure knows how to show a guy a good time!” And with that Ben skuttled off to the bar. 

“Shit” Lola said.

“Hmm, well I did tell you not to meddle.” Jay said as Lola glared at him “So now what?”

“We re-group. Look Callum will be here soon, this might be just what we need for him to sort himself out.”

Right on queue Callum arrived, also smiling.

“Cal mate, how are ya?” Jay said.

“Pretty good mate, you know…” Callum beamed.

“Er” Lola said “you seem happy, what’s goin’ on?”

“Met someone did I” Callum grinned

“wwhat?” Lola stuttered. “When?”

“After you left me with Ken in the Albert, cheers for that one by the way. Anyway, eventually he buggered off and then I met Rich”

“Rich?”

“Yeah, top guy, you’ll really like him. He’s coming by later”

“Right, great.”

“Just gonna get a drink” Callum headed off to the bar.

“Shit” Lola whispered to Jay “so they both met someone else. How the hell did that happen?”

“I did tell you not to meddle” Jay said quietly.

“Shut it” Lola growled.

Coming back together to join Jay and Lola, both Callum and Ben seemed in a great mood, grinning and chatting away.

“So your new bloke coming down tonight then?” Callum asked Ben.

“Yeah” Ben smiled.

“Cool mine is too, let’s hope they get on yeah?” Callum smiled back.

“Yeah, I’m sure they will” Ben grinned.

They sat staring at each other smiling.

And so the ridiculous situation continues thought Lola. Looking at them mooning over each other, completely oblivious.

An hour or so later Ben’s new bloke arrived – James, and boy did he look like someone familiar. Tall, light brown floppy hair, sticky out ears, big daft grin on his face as he walked towards Ben.  
Ben immediately stood up giving him a hug.  
The others could barely hide their surprise, Ben wasn’t exactly one for showing affection.  
“Babe, this is Jay, Lola and Callum” 

“Er, alright” James said nervously, looking shyly at the ground. 

“Hi um Ca, er James” Lola said. It was a genuine slip of the tongue, but it was madness, it was like looking at Callum version 2.0.  
Jay was equally shocked, looking stunned before he eventually put his hand out to shake James’s. “Nice to er meet you mate.”

Callum’s reaction was the most interesting. “Really nice to meet you James” he said with a big beam across his face, standing and shaking his hand enthusiastically. “Great to meet the person putting a big smile on this one’s face”

“Sit down babe” Ben said. James took a seat in the booth, with Ben practically sat on top of him.

“Can I get you a drink James?” Callum asked. “ Rich will be here soon, so I’ll get him one as well”

“Yeah, just a beer, cheers”

“No probs, anyone who makes Ben happy is a mate of mine” Callum said smiling and get up to head to the bar.

Lola and Jay watched all of this with disbelief. How had they got this so wrong?  
Just then another man walked in, heading towards Callum and things took an even odder turn. Walking back to the table Callum handed over the beer to James and introduced them all to Rich. A short dark haired, blue eyed, shifty looking guy, wearing the second tightest pair of trousers on the table.  
Ben immediately stood up, grabbing Rich’s hand and beaming at him “so awesome to meet you mate. What a perfect match you are to our Cal, he’s so happy now”.

“Great to meet you too Ben” Rich said as he took a seat. On Callum’s lap.

Jay and Lola just about held it together as Callum wrapped his arms around Rich’s waist, snuggling into him. As Ben started running his hand up and down James’s thigh.

“So, we were thinking of going to see a film later, if anyone fancies it?” Ben said.

“What were you thinking of?” Callum asked.

“Hmm, something action probably, your fav eh babe?” Ben said to James.

“Hang on” Lola said suddenly.

“Something up Lo?” Ben said looking at her.

“What’s going on here guys?” Lola looked between the 2 couples.

“Don’t know what you mean” Callum said with a stifled giggle.

“You’re having us on aren’t you?” Lola said.

“What are you talking about?” Ben said with a smirk “We’ve never been happier”

“Don’t lie to me Ben Mitchell, I’ve known you far too long.”

“Lo, honestly what are you talking about?”

“Stop lying Ben, who the hell are these guys?”

“Our new fellas, like we said, never been happier” Callum laughed.

“CALLUM!” Lola said. “Stop lying to me”

Callum looked over at Ben. “Sorry, I don’t think that I can hold it in”

“Oh babe” Ben said to him, “I wanted to make her suffer some more”

“Babe?” Lola said her eyes widening.

Rich stood up off Callum’s lap as Ben stood up and went over to take his seat, on Callum’s lap, wrapping his arms around Callum’s neck as Callum put his arms around Ben’s waist giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Rich then sat down next to James.

“So, what is going on here?” Lola asked.

Callum started “Oh Lo, you are so funny. Did you not get that we could smell the set ups a mile off. Ken? Really?”

“Yeah ok, but what is this, between you and Ben?” Lola waggled her finger between the guys.

“Alright” Callum continued. “Me and Ben, well, we’ve been together for a little while. But it’s early days, we didn’t want to go public just yet. But then you know once you set us up on those dates, we knew that you must be on to us. So we decided to get our own back and have a little fun of our own” 

Lola blushed.

“So the night of those dates, when Ben stormed out he came to the Albert and saved me from Ken. Jeez that was awkward, so thanks for that! Anyway we bumped into James and Rich at the bar, and thought that well they look a bit like a version of us, so it was the best way to get you back was to think that your little matchmaking plan to get us together had backfired.”

“But what you didn’t realise was that it had already happened” Ben said leaning over to give Callum a gentle kiss on the lips. “Aint that right babe?”

“Sure is babe” Callum said smiling against Ben’s lips.

“So, you guys” Lola said turning to James and Rich, “did you enjoy this then huh?”

James laughed leaning back into the booth, wrapping his arm around Rich. “Well our mates did the same to us, when we first got together so it was nice to get our own back as well.”

“So you guys are together as well then?” Lola said. “Bloody hell I can’t believe this, you little minxes!!”

“Sorry Lo” Callum said, tightening his grip on Ben and pulling him closer to him. “But you know you really did bring this on yourself!”

“So how long have you been together?” Lola asked.

“About 2 months” said Ben, running a soft hand down Callum’s cheek, kissing him on the lips again.

“2 months!” Lola looked like she was about to explode. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!”

“We just wanted some time to ourselves first, before you started pressuring us into double dates! We just needed to know that this was really real.” Ben said.

“And is it?” 

“Oh yeah” Ben said looking deeply into Callum’s eyes, foreheads touching, and looking very loved up. “Very much so.” Ben kissed Callum again.

“So then” Lola said turning to face Jay “I was right really!”

“Ok then babe, you were right” Jay said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Ooh first triple date!” Lola said looking at James and Rich

“What?” Rich said nervously.

“Oh you guys aren’t going anywhere, now where shall we all go for dinner tonight?”

Ben and Callum cuddled up closer laughing. “Sorry guys” Callum said to James and Rich “welcome to our world!”


End file.
